


Dawn: Thoughts that Seep in with the Sun

by sterlynsilverrose



Series: 5 by fiction for Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the break of dawn pulling Kageyama out of his sleep, the setter takes this opportunity to appreciate something he normally doesn't see: A sleeping Hinata Shouyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn: Thoughts that Seep in with the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightserenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightserenade/gifts).



Early morning was a beautiful time of day. It was when the sky was painted in an array of pastels and the world started to wake up. On the street below children laughed and moved about in play. The birds outside chirped their small melodies, and that in itself should have been welcome, however on a Sunday that was debatable. It was one of the few days busy people got to sleep in. 

Kageyama shifted under the skin warmed sheets as he kicked and tugged the covers up just a little higher on his torso. The fall air was chilly enough he clung to the covers instead of waking up with them crumpled at the food of his bed, like he did in the summer. 

Even though his grogginess still wrapped his mind in a pleasant haze, his body slowly started to move on it’s own. Kageyama slowly stretched his long legs; first the right, then the left, pointing his toes towards the far all as he arched his back off the bed. 

_Too many early morning practices…_

**Great.**

The birds sounded too cheerful and the sun starting to come through his window on his right side was too bright. The soft exhales beside him weren’t helping either. The slightly warm, moist breath on the shell of his ear made his body taut with a slow growing itch building under his skin. 

In one last attempt to remain unconscious, the setter tossed his forearm over his eyes, even as the chirping assaulted his ears. After an piercing trill from right outside his window started,  
Kageyama frowned. 

There was no reason to go back to sleep _now_. 

Forcing his eyes to open slowly, one at a time, Kageyama huffed, turning on his side, his back towards the bright window, and the awake world outside of it. His eyes rested a little easier as he adjusted to the dimness of the room in front of him. 

This position put him inches away from the sleeping orange haired spiker. In this position, his nose almost touched Hinata’s, his eyes trying to focus on the cherubic features in front of him. Even after all of these years (had it only been three? or five? He must have been sleepier than he thought to forget something so important) Hinata’s face still retained it’s innocence, even if he had lost some of the baby fat. His hair, mussed from sleep, looked like it had at Karasuno. No amount of teasing or comments would make Hinata change it. 

The sunlight continued to slowly move up the far wall and over the bed. It slowly stroked over Hinata’s pale skin highlighting his features. Kageyama held his breath and watched the sun slid up over Hinata’s cheeks, stroke the top of his forehead, and kiss the crown of his head. His hair came to life under the sun, a bright and defiant fiery orange, just like the personality beneath it. 

When he was awake, Hinata never let himself stay still long enough for Kageyama stare at him. But, as the sun continued it’s lazy trek upward, the sight he was treated to nearly took his breath away. Hinata Shouyou was his. On and off the court. Anyone who doubted that was a special kind of dumbass. 

As if responding to his thoughts, Hinata sighed and slipped his hand out of the covers. Pressing the heel of his palm over his left eye, he slowly rubbed the sleep away, “Those birds are so noisy.”

Kageyama shifted back on the mattress as Hinata yawned, arched his back, and reached up grabbing the top of the headboard in a slow stretch. Blinking owlishly, Hinata pushed himself up, resting his back against the dark wood behind him with a small shiver. 

“Yeah, they woke me up too.” His own voice sounded deeper and more gravely to his own ears. Hinata’s voice was quieter and lacking its usual vigour and strength. It was a Sunday morning after all. Who could really blame them? 

Mornings were weird. Especially when you had too much time to think. Kageyama’s heart was already full of Hinata, but this morning his feelings were more tangible and overflowing. 

Hinata watched Kageyama for a moment, before placing his palm in the middle of Kageyama’s forehead. Kageyama allowed his eyes to slide shut as he frowned, “What are you doing?”

“You were staring at me funny. I was just checking to see if you had a fever,” Hinata joked as he leaned towards Kageyama, who reached up touching his wrist. Kageyama wrapped his fingers around his partner’s slender wrist, feeling the pulse beneath his calloused fingertips; strong and steady. Color leapt up onto Hinata’s cheeks as he shifted and squirmed next to him, already unable to sit still. 

“Kageyama?” 

Instead of answering, the setter pulled Hinata’s hand towards his face, studying it. The tips of his fingers were calloused and his palm rough. How much of that had been from hitting his tosses? Brushing his lips against Hinata’s palm, Kageyama raised his eyes up towards his partner. The other’s eyes were focused on him with that same hyper concentration he had during volleyball matches. During this moment, nothing else mattered. 

As if a magnet guided his actions, Kageyama leaned up for a kiss as he let Hinata’s hand go. That same hand ended up at the nape of his neck, Hinata’s touch so featherlight he almost missed it. Lips pressed against his own as fingers stroked the nape of his neck. Kageyama felt himself melting as he reluctantly pulled back, tasting Hinata on his partially chapped lips. Hinata pressed his forehead against Kageyama’s, his eyes shut as he panted slightly. “You _must_ be sick.” 

“Shut up.” Kageyama muttered, even as his arm curled around Hinata’s waist, tugging him closer. Moving closer without any more prompting, Hinata reached up, carding his fingers through Kageyama’s hair, causing the setter to let loose a small moan. 

“Bad deam?” pushed Hinata. 

“No, I didn’t dream.” Kageyama nuzzled his nose against the other’s collarbone, pressing his hips against the soft skin of Hinata’s side. Hinata sucked in another surprised breath, hardly moving lest the spell be broken. 

“Then what’s going on?” asked Hinata.

“I think I’m in love.” Kageyama sighed, his voice barely above a whisper. The words had flowed so smoothly they didn’t sound like him at all. 

Hinata paused his fingers, and for a moment Kageyama almost pulled away. Before he was able to, Hinata pressed his face against the side of his head, “I could have told you that.” 

In that moment, as Kageyama closed his eyes, even the chirping of the damn birds outside wasn’t grating on his nerves like it had earlier. The noise completely faded out as Hinata’s hands gently rested on his cheeks, pulling him up for a brief, tender kiss. 

Before he knew it, Hinata pushed him over onto his back, crawling on top of him with a quivering exhale, his hands on Kageyama’s bare skin.

“What do you want from me?” The question hung in the air between them. 

Kageyama shifted under Hinata, sitting up on his forearms. The parts of him that Hinata and the blanket weren’t covering were all too cold. Was it really that cold in the mornings? Or was the touch of skin on skin unbelievably hot? Kageyama couldn’t wrap his head around it at all. Especially when Hinata’s unbelievably hot palm and fingers wrapped around his cock and he started to tug gently. 

“You don’t have to” Kageyama protested, turning his face to the side, cheek against the warmth of his pillow. 

Hinata reached forward, guiding Kageyama’s eyes back to him, “I want to. Keep your eyes on me.”  
Wordlessly Kageyama obeyed and stared up at his partner as he brushed his thumbs against his hips. Slowly, ever so slowly, Hinata worked his fingers over the sensitive flesh of his cock. He only stopped once to lick his tongue over his palm, before taking Kageyama in hand again. The slow easy glide of Hinata’s hand added to the flood of emotions threatening to push up his throat and spill out. 

Kageyama couldn’t help but let his eyes slide shut as the slow build of pleasure pulsed over and over, circulating from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. 

“Tobio…” Hinata’s voice was a little firmer as his stroked him once more, and settled his hand around the base, waiting patiently for his lover to open his eyes. Forcing his eyelids to open, Kageyama tried to keep his eyes locked on Hinata’s. His hips pressed up into Hinata’s palm slowly slowly adding to the spark currently wrecking his nerves and making his skin tingle. 

“Say it again.” Hinata whispered as he paused mid-stroke. Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek, chest heaving. His head was so muddled he almost missed the hitch of Hinata’s words. 

Even with Hinata’s hand on him and their relationship having long since been established, the words that had been so easy to say earlier felt impossible to say now. Amidst the pleasure there was a stab of embarrassment dousing a fraction of the warm laziness between them, until Hinata smiled. 

As Hinata’s hand sped up, Kageyama couldn’t help but cant his hips up in response. Hinata pressed his lips against the pulse point in Kageyama’s neck, humming softly. Even though it was unspoken at times, Hinata understood him. Kageyama brushed his hand up one of Hinata’s hips, gently over the top of his pale flank, and up his inner thigh until his fingers wrapped around Hinata’s cock. 

The movement and pressure was enough to make Hinata pause his own strokes, a choked groan slipping past his lips, “T-tobio…” 

Kageyama couldn’t stop his hips as they twitched up into Hinata’s palm in response. Reciprocating the soft touch, Kageyama stroked his hand over Hinata’s member, stopping only to brush the pad of his thumb over the tip smearing the precum.

For as lazy as they had begun, the easiness slowly evaporated into a pure driven need to touch. Kageyama’s breath caught in his throat as he felt himself nudged closer and closer to completion. The closer he got, the quicker his breath left him and filled the room with sound. Hinata’s back which had started out straight, now bowed, as he hunched over his lover, his own hips twitching and undulating. 

Just like that, the tide broke and spilled over Kageyama, washing over him in waves over and over. His body seized up as the current washed over him keeping him locked up. Then at once reality slammed him back into his body, making Kageyama relax bonelessly into the mattress under him. 

Pushing Kageyama’s hand off of him, Hinata leaned forward resting over his lover as he stroked himself. It only took a few more strokes before Kageyama felt the warmth of Hinata’s cum on his stomach, painting over his navel. Panting, Hinata pressed his cheek against Kageyama’s. 

It’s okay to let me spoil you sometimes.” Hinata muttered as he slowly squirmed off of Kageyama’s legs. Slowly sliding out from the covers, the setter watched his partner in all things get up and move towards the washroom. Without meaning to his eyes closed and sleep was finally able to claim Kageyama once more. 

Hinata grabbed a washcloth soaking it in warm water. As he moved back into the room, the soft breathing of the setter greeted him. Plopping back onto the bed he let his eyes wander for a moment before he drug the warm cloth over Kageyama’s abs. The other hardly stirred at all. 

Leaning over, Hinata couldn’t help the large smile on his lips as he kissed Kageyama’s forehead. “Just like with tossing, I’ll make you say those words again eventually too.” 

A soft huff from Kageyama was his only reply.

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I re-read Haikyuu to get some ideas I didn't realize that I would pick it for a five by five challenge. I felt like Dawn was more appropriate for this pairing, and I really enjoyed getting this story down on paper and then on here for you all. As always I hope you like it! If you do please leave comments or kudos to let me know!


End file.
